El juego de la botellita
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¡VUELVEN LOS CLÁSICOS! Tras 3 años si ver la luz, viene el fic de la botellita con detalles y diálogos editados para la mejor comprensión del lector o lectora! Los generales marinos no se quedan atrás, ¡disfruten el capítulo 3!
1. Chapter 1

La botellita. 

Cap uno -Una noche de jueves...

Advertencia -Los caballeros están ligeramente intoxicados por el alcohol y enchilados por la paella...(detalles más adelante)

Es de noche, de un mortalmente tranquilo jueves (que aburrido -.-) y los caballeros dorados están muy aburridos.

-Camus, estoy muy aburrido -.-U

-Hump, ¬.¬ ¿Y para eso estás en mi casa? Milo, no tienes remedio.

-No exactamente -saca una caja llena de botellas- ¡Mira lo que te traje!

-Mentiroso. Solo quieres que las enfríe¿no es eso?

-Je je je, Camus¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-No.

-Por favoor.

-No.

-Por favooor.

-No.

-Por favoooor.

-No.

-Por favooooor.

-No.

-ò.ó ¿Por qué no?

-Solo que me des 10 buenas razones, no haré nada.

-Mmmh ¿10? Espérame tantito.

15 minutos después...

-Ya dije que no.

-Por favoooooooor.

-No.

-Por favoooooooooooooor. Mira, hasta me pongo de rodillas -M&M pone el puño en el piso- Y si se puede, más veces -pone la otra mano en el piso- Vamos, no suelo suplicar, por favooooooor.

-He dicho que no.

-Al menos enfría los refrescos, la comida ya casi sale.

-¡Shura! -Camus empujó a Milo para ir donde el español- ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

-Una paella, Aioria, pásame la sal.

-¿Por qué pusiste un brasero en medio de MI casa?

-No tiene nada de malo, le das una trapeada y listo, ni que se fuera a notar.

-¿Ya casi sale? -Aldebarán se acercó con un plato- Tengo mucha hambre.

-¿No sería mejor ir al comedor?

-Pero Camus -Mu detuvo a Camus quien estuviera a punto de echarlos a todos- ya no podemos ir al comedor.

-¿Y eso?

-Muy sencillo -Saga explicó los acontecimientos respectivos a Camus- A Dohko y Aioros se les hizo divertido jugarle una broma a Afrodita, pero les salió mal el cálculo y Saori fue la afectada. Tenemos prohibido ir al comedor hasta que Saori levante el castigo.

-¡Ay! -chilló el caballero de Piscis- Ni me lo recuerdes.

-Recordar o no, que importa ahora -Shura apagó las brasas- Ya está la comida.

Entre Aldebarán y Shura mueven el gran cazo donde la paella tuviera cocción. Camus contempló la mancha negruzca que las brazas dejaran ahí.

-Camus, lamento molestarte, pero ¿Podrías enfriar esto, por favor?

Dice mientras le pasa una Coca-Cola Light, todos se le quedan viendo así ¦D

-¿Coca-Cola Light? -Camus hace una cara de asco, se la arrebata y la arroja- ¿Cómo puedes tomarte este veneno?

-Estoy a dieta. Tampoco voy a comer la paella.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! -Shura levantó a Shaka por el cuello de su túnica- Ò.Ó Si sabes lo que te conviene, la vas a probar.

-Uy¿Me estás amenazando?

Con el temor de que iniciara otra trifulca innecesaria, Mu tomó la palabra.

-Se ve muy buena¿Puedo probarla?

Todos vuelven la atención a Mu, quien prueba la paella.

-Ah -¿rojo¡Enchilado!- ¡Picante¡quema, quema!

-¡Yo también quiero probar!

-¡A Afrodita no le den -MM se interpuso entre el caballero y la comida- ya le di yo!

-¡Grosero!

-De uno por uno, hay suficiente para todos.

-Iluminame Shura¿Por eso cocinaste tal cantidad?

-¿No lo sabes Milo? -Shura termina de servir- El secreto de la paella es que debe hacerse en cantidad abundante para que el sabor sea mejor.

-Agua ;-; -masculló Mu en su ahogo.

Camus, totalmente resignado, le enfría un refresco

-Toma.

-glup, glup, Ah, Me salvaste la vida. Estoy en deuda contigo, Camus.

-Entonces lárgate de mi casa y échalos a todos.

-No seas tan cruel, Camus -Aioria se le encamara en el hombro- Enfría el vino por favor.

Ante las exigencias de sus compañeros, Camus se vió obligado a enfriar todas las bebidas.

Claro que, como había demasiados licores, y la paella estaba muy picante, rápidamente los caballeros se "achisparon" o sea, se pusieron bien "happy's"

-Mi hip querido amigo Saga -Aioros trataba de tocar al mencionado- ¿otra ves encerraste a hip Kanon en el Cabo Sounion?

-No soy tu amigo.

-No, escuché que Poseidón (para los que no sepan, hablo de Julián Solo) requirió de sus servicios de nueva cuenta -fresco como lechuga el Dohko.

-XP

-Aioria -Shura comenzó a sacudirlo- ¿Que te pasó?

-Me hip comí un hueso de posho.

-XD Jajajajajahipjajajajajajajahahahaha...

-Milo, si vieras que me caes de la patada.

-Camus! T-T ¿Ya no me quieres? ;-; Bua bua bua bua bua, ;o; y eso que somos compadres T-T

-Arght¿Qué hace Kanon aquí? hip ¿no que se había ido?

-Shaka, amigo mio, tranquilo -Aldebarán le arroja un vaso con agua- ya estás viendo doble.

Y no faltaron los comentarios escabrosos.

-Chicos -MM se acerca a los demás- I see die people.

-¡Yo también los quiero ver? -Afrodita se tambalea- ¿Qué tomaste?

-Uf¡Qué aburrido!

Todos plantaron su atención hacia Mu, que a pesar de haber bebido tanto como ellos, aún estaba consciente.

-Mu, tiene razón. -Milo comenzó a correr alrededor de todos- ¡Vamos a jugar!

-¿A qué? -Saga prestó interés al tema- si se puede saber.

-¿Les parece la botellita? -Propuso Camus.

-¿Donde se pone a girar una botella y se van dando de besos hasta lamidas, y de lamidas a...?

-¡No! -gritó Camus- Pero sería bueno...

-¿Y como se juega tu susodicha botella? -preguntó un desilucionado MM

-Nos acomodamos en semicírculo -los caballeros se sientan alrededor de Camus- agarramos la botellita -Aioros acerca la botellita- y la hacemos girar desde el centro -ponen a girar la botellita- Si la base de la botella señala a alguien, ese alguien le dará una orden a quien le toque la parte pequeña.

-¡Se está deteniendo! -gritó un emocionado Mu

Todos observan como la botella lentamente empieza a disminuir su velocidad, apuntando a ...

-¡Yahoo! (y no es comercial, por Aioria- M&M, prepárate.

-Hmp -si, a él le tocó- ¿Qué quieres que haga, gatito?

Aioria salió y a los pocos segundos trajo una cámara digital

-Recita "El nocturno a Rosario" de Manuel Acuña.

-Sobres, al fin que no te tengo miedo.

-Silencio, va a empezar.

M&M con voz de poeta  
Pues bien, yo necesito decirte que te quiero,  
decirte que te adoro con todo el corazón.  
Que es mucho lo que sufro, que es mucho lo que lloro.  
Que ya no puedo tanto.  
Y al grito yo te imploro,  
te imploro y te hablo en nombre,  
de mi última ilusión...

...-termina de recitar el poema-...

-¿Y bien? -preguntó el santo de cáncer - ¿no soy todo un lírico?

-¡Bravo! -grito animado de todos los presentes.

-Esto es divertido -dijo Dohko-Vamos, a darle.

La botella empieza a girar de nueva cuenta...

-Ajá, -todos voltean a ver a Camus- Bien, ya que somos "chicos malos" esta noche, Aldebarán, derriba las casitas donde se hospedan los plateados.

-Bien.

Aldebarán sale y los demás lo siguen con la mirada.

-Vamos a ver.

Los caballeros ven como Aldebarán toma una GRAN piedra redonda, y dirige el rumba hacia las casitas de los plateados.

-¡Hay que hacerle una pista! -gritó Shura al captar las intenciones de Aldebarán.

Rápidamente, los caballeros tuvieron frente a Aldebarán una réplica de una pista de boliche, y desde el punto donde estaban, las casas estaban acomodadas de acuerdo a los pinos.

-¡Va!

Arroja la piedra con gran fuerza y esta avanza por la pista...

C R A A A A A A A A A A A S S S H

Todos los caballeros plateados (y los que tenían aprendices) salieron volando por todas partes.

-¡Chuza! -grito unánime de los dorados, quienes se dieron a la fuga y dirigieron a la escena del crímen.

-Vámonos antes de que nos digan algo.

-Mu, ya estamos a salvo.

-Wouw, no sabía que jugaras boliche Aldebarán -Milo le da un codazo- ¿Me enseñas uno de estos días?

-Claro, de hecho tengo una pista detrás de mi casa y no cobro mucho.

Vovliendo al templo de Camus, la botella vuelve a girar...

-Je je je -se rió Saga al ver que le tocaba ordenar- Si, Mu, ve al recinto del Patriarca, a la habitación de Shion para ser exactos -le arroja 6 latas, todas de distnto color- Y has un grafitti que ilustre nuestras aventuras.

-Bueno, pero ni creas que lo voy a firmar.

-Con que lo hagas basta.

En la habitación que se le devolvió a Shion, bueno, el dormía puesto que ya eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, y al día siguiente empezaban los entrenamientos de nueva cuenta, bien, Shion dormía tranquilamente, y Mu, aprovechando que su sueño era muuuy profundo, empezó a trabajar...

- XD XD XD -no se pueden reír o despertarán a Shion.

Van de vuelta a la casa de Acuario...

-Te pedí que hicieras el grafitti, no que Shion fuera parte del grafitti.

-Es que no paraba de moverse.

Ahora si.

- XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaXD XD XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaXD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaXD

Y de vuelta al juego...

¡Oh no! -gritó Dohko

-Dohko -Shaka tomó un aire autoritario- te ordeno que le cortes un mechón de cabello a Saori.

-Bueno¿cuanto?

-Lo que puedas traer.

-.-Cinco minutos después-.-

- O.O' ¿Qué hiciste Dohko?

-¿Así está bien? -dijo el maestro levantando la cabellera de Saori

-¿Rapaste a Saori?

- XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD XD XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD XD XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD

-Es que corté un poco, pero fue muy poquito, lo tiré, luego corté, pero le quité demasiado, y entonces...

-Suficiente -Camus interrumpió la narración- A darle a la botella.

-Yupi!!!! (y no es comercial) Saga -Afrodita le adelanta una botella de litro de tequila de agave azul "Rancho Viejo"- Tienes que tomarte el litro en menos de 30 segundos.

-Fácil.

Saga agarra la botella y se la toma en (tiempo contado) 26.7 segundos, ganándose un viroteo (murmullos) de respeto.

-Estuvo muy fácil MM adelanta dos botellas- ¿Podrás tomartelas en 45 segundos?

Saga procede a beberlas en (tiempo contado) 42.3 segundos.

-Vaya -Dohko dijo asombrado- ¿y podrás tomarte 3 en 60 segundos?

-Claro que puedo ò///ó

Se toma las tres botellas en 47.2 segundos.

-¿Y...?

-¡Aviéntatelas tu, Aioros, a ver si tienes agallas! ò.ó ¡Yo ya me tomé 6!

-¡Si! -dijo MM al ver que le tocaba ordenar- Aioria, quítale el casco a Seiya y deslizate desde la casa de Afrodita hasta la de Mu.

-¡Fácil! -sale corriendo, pero regresa al instante- ¿Donde está Seiya?

-Yo lo ví con la armadura puesta allá arriba -espetó Dohko- parece que hacía guardia junto con los demás.

-¡vamos!

Van todos los caballeros.

Seiya hacía guardia frente al cuarto...

flashback:

Saori despertó con una ligera comezón en la cabeza...

-¿¡ Pero que demo... !?

termina el flashback.

-Seiya -Aioria llegó casi sin aliento- que bueno que te encuentro.

-¿A sí? -Seiya comienza a asomarse por las escaleras- ¿Por qué¿Hay enemigos?

Sin decir palabra, Aioria agarra a Seiya, corre hacia la salida de Piscis y se arroja sobre Seiya...

-¡Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! XO

Y como se ve muy divertido, los demás se le unen a Aioria.

Llegando a la casa de Mu.

-Eso estuvo divertido -Aioros tira a Seiya por un barranco- hay que deslizarnos más seguido.

-Cierto, de lo que te has perdido -sonrió maliciosamente MM- pero mejor volvamos al juego.

-¿Y Seiya?

Todos se asoman al barranco. Descripción de Seiya, Un desastre vivo.

-Dejenlo, no creo que le pase más.

-Bueno Dijo Aioros cuando vió que la botella apuntaba a Camus- Esto es lo que haremos, Ve al recinto de las amazonas y conquista a una chica.

Notese que desde que volvieron al juego hasta que la botella se detuvo ya habían bebido otra dosis de alcohol

-¿Acaso crees que no soy capaz?

Se levanto rápidamente y encaminó hacia el recinto.

Estela, caballero de puma, hacía guardia en la entrada del recinto, y se puso en guardia al ver a una sombra acercarse, pero bajando la guardia al ver que se trataba de un dorado.

-Maître Camus¿Qué hace a estas horas?

-Quiero hablar contigo. A solas.

La chica dudó, pero ¿quién atacaría el Santario a las cuatro de la mañana?

-Estela, j'aime toi (te amo)

- O.O Ma-maître...

Lentamente, Camus le quitó la máscara a la amazona y la besó tiernamente, a pesar de ser llamado el maestro del hielo, era más ardiente que el fuego, o eso pensó Estela al sentir el contacto de los labios del caballero.

-Tu es belle.

-Maître...

Nuevamente sus labios se unieron, y Camus empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la amazona, ella llevó sus brazos hacia el cuello de este, para hacer más corta la distancia entre ellos y...

-Suficiente -Shura los separa- disculpa, pero es que lo estabamos buscando.

-No es justo.

-Camus, nada es justo en la vida.

-Cherry -a Estela, por supuesto- ¡Esperame el sábado en la noche!

De vuelta al juego...

-Bien Dohko -preguntó Aioros- ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Bueno -le dijo Dohko mientras jugaba con su copa- Cuéntanos tu primero vez.

-¿Primera vez? -Aioros se pone a pensar- O.O' ¡Nunca he tenido primera vez! T-T No es justo, lo hiciste para burlarte.

-¿Quiere decir que aún eres casto?

-XD -se burló Shaka, quien ya estuviera medio achispado- Jajaja, ya ni yo.

-Bueno, ya dale a la botella (no hay de otra).

Le dan a la botella y apunta a Afrodita...

-No Aldebarán, nada que me avergüence, por favor.

-No te apures, solo tómate este "blodie" y empieza a cantar "Macho Men"

-¿Un qué?

-Solo tómatelo, no dejarás de ser una margarita por eso.

-¡Milo, grosero!

Como no se animara, algunos hacen que se tome el contenido del vaso a la fuerza...

- ;-; ¡QUEMAAAAAAAAAAAA! ;o; -Afrodita se retuerce en el piso; pausa; se incorpora con una mirada de soslayo- ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Cantar "Macho Men"

Mmmm -exclamó Milo tras probar lo que quedó en el vaso de Afrodita- Alde, me tienes que pasar esta receta.

-"Macho macho men, i want to be a macho men..."

(unos segundos después...)

-XD -expresión de un descontado Afrodita.

-Nadie le dijo que hiciera un strip-stease-dijo muy serio Milo- denle a la botella, se hace tarde.

Toca el turno de recibir órdenes a Shura...

-Shura, ve y poda las ramas extra que tienen los árboles de Salas del jardín de Shaka.

-Voy -va tambaraleándose- no me empujen.

¿Les mencioné que para este punto estaban al borde de la intoxicación?

El jardín de Salas de Shaka, situado en alguna parte del Santuario, los caballeros dorados descubrieron que había alguien más ahí...

-Auch -Seiya se estaba sobando- no entiendo por qué son tan malos conmigo ;-;

-Perfecto -dijo Shura con una expresión maligna en su rostro- cortaré dos molestias de un tiro.

Primer intento, roza los árboles (nada)  
Segundo intento, corta media copa de uno de los árboles (Shaka XD aún está sedado por el alcohol)  
Tercer intento, corta los dos árboles, pero a Seiya nada.  
Y justo cuando iba a hacer el cuarto intento, aparece Shiryu...

-¡Excalibur!

Hace una grieta en el piso en la que cae Seiya...

-¡Whaaaaa...!

-¡Dohko! -Shura regresó muy ofendido- Aplaca a ese crío.

-Tranquilizate Shura, Shiryu es joven, deja que viva la vida.

-Vámonos antes de que Shaka reaccione -sugirió Saga

De vuelta a la casa (son las 6:50 am), todos están al pendiente de la botella...

-¡Yahoo! -Milo se frota las manos y lame sus labios- Shaka, ve hacia los campos de entrenamiento de los caballeros de bronce, y besa a June enfrente de Shun.

-¿ah? -Shaka está perdido en los humos del alcohol- ¿A June frente a June? Fáaaaachil.

-¿Saben? -propuso Camus- Creo que lo mejor será seguirlo.

En el campo de entrenamiento, todos, por orden de Saori, habían de entrenar diario por 12 horas (que tirana) y los caballeros se estaban tomando un descanso...

-Shiryu¿qué le hiciste a Seiya?

-Tranquilo Shun, solo iba a asustarlo nada más, pero me salió mal y terminó cayendo por la grieta abierta por Excalibur.

-Pues que Shaka no se entere.

-Y aún si se entera, lo de los árboles fue Shura, yo lo vi.

-Y hablando de Shaka -dijo June- viene hacia acá.

-Andale chiquito -se burló Hyoga- Parece que ya te descubrieron.

Sin embargo, Shaka se encaminó hacia donde estaban Shun y June y procedió a besar...

- O.O' ¡¿Pero qué?! -grito ahogado de Ikky

-¡Shaka! -gritaron Hyoga y Shiryu aterrados.

-¿Por qué estás besando a MI Shun? ò.ó -gritó molesta June

-Je -y una ves que terminó de besar a Shun- ¿Lo vesh, Shune? Yo shi puedo besal a Jsune enflente de ti...

Se va tambaraleándose...

-Ah, AAh, AAAh!!!! O.O' -gritó por el miedo y la sorpresa Shun, luego- XP ¡Ack! Shaka tenía aliento a rayos.

-Y unas ojeras que necesitará muchas horas de "meditación" para que desaparezcan -comentó Ikky

-Pero eso fue raro -argumentó Shiryu- ¿por qué Shaka querría besar a Shun?

-Tal ves está borracho y se equivocó -propuso Hyoga-

-¿Shaka borracho? -preguntó June

-Mmm... ù.ú -reflexión general.

Volvamos con el juego de la botella...

-Para terminar el juego, -dijo Saga- por que por lo menos yo tengo sueño, no sé ustedes -Shaka estaba de bruces en el suelo- Shura, dale una orden a Milo para finalizar. A la otra que juguemos, hagámoslo más temprano.

-Milo, ve con Misty de Larceta y dale un beso en la boca.

- O.O' ¿Misty¿Cómo te atreves¡Yo me respeto! -Milo ataca a Shura- ¡Aguja escarlata!

13 de 15 impactos dan a Shura...

-Esperate -Camus trata de calmar a Milo- fue solo una broma, tranquilo.

-¿Shura? -Aioria comenzó a picar a Shura- ¿Te duele¿Te duele¿Te duele¿Te duele¿Te duele¿Te duele¿Te duele¿Te duele¿Te duele¿Te duele¿Te duele¿Te duele¿Te duele?

-¡Claro que me duele¡Cabeza de chorlito!

- Ah... ¿Chorlito?

- Es uno de estos -Mu saca una foto- Se parece a ti.

-XD jajaja...

-¡Oye! -chilló un ofendido Aioria

-Bueno Shura¿que le ibas a ordenar a Milo?

-Toma a tu escorpión favorito y dale un susto a Shion.

-En seguida.

Sale. Pasan unos minutos, Milo regresa con un gran escorpión de 40 cm en la cabeza (sin contar cola y pinzas).

-Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto a Junior?

- O.O' -se les bajó la cruda a todos.

-Jajaja, -Milo agarra al escorpión- Era broma, vamos.

-En mi caso -dijo Shaka ya sobrio- tengo que ir a plantar nuevos árboles.

-Yo te ayudo -lo siguió Shura.

-Yo debo limpiar el piso de mi casa.

-Afrodita -dijo en un tono solícito MM- ayudame a desaparecer la evidencia de la parra.

-Yo ... -Aioros comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- voy a entrenar.

-Yo voy contigo dijeron Dohko y Aioria

-Verificaré que los aprendices no estén holgazaneando -mira quien habla Saga.

-Yo vuelvo a mi casa -Mu levantó sus botella- quiero dormir.

-Yo iré a prepararme algo para desayunar -se excusó Aldebarán.

Todos los caballeros procedieron a actuar, pero a eso de 10 minutos que Milo se haya ido con su escorpión...

-¡AAAAAAAH! -Saori gritaba frenética, con el escorpión en la espalda- ¡AUXILIO¡QUITENME A ESTE MONSTRUO!

-¡Saori¡No se altere¡Lo que pasa es que le agrada¡Es todo!

-¡A mi no me agrada¡QUITAMELO!

-Auch -dijo Seiya una ves que salió de la grieta, se acercó a Saori y a Milo, los demás dorados se acercaron- Oye Milo¿me invitas a jugar "la botellita" la próxima semana?

-Ah -mirada asesina de Saori- ¿Así que eso era?

-Hey -dijo Aioros llegando- Lo del cabello fue Dohko.

-¡Dohko! -volteó Saori

-Me lo ordenó Shaka.

-¡Shaka! -gritó la diosa.

-Milo me obligó a besar a una chica contra mi voluntad.

-Y tu muy sacrificado -le dijo burlándose Milo.

-¡Pero me besaste a mi! -y Shun se puso a llorar.

-¿en serio? O.O' -Shaka paralizado por el terror.

-¡Milo!

-Pero no fue mi culpa -se defendió Milo- Shura me dijo que soltara el escorpión.

-¿Shura? -Saori desvía la mirada- Exijo una explicación.

-Mu me dijo que podara el jardín de Shaka.

-¡Chismoso!

-¿qué tienes que decir a tu defensa Mu? -preguntó Saori

-Saga me ordenó que hiciera un grafitti.

-¿Saga? -cuestionó la diosa.

-Afrodita me obligó a beber 1 litro de tequila en menos de 30 segundos.

-¡Orale! -viroteos de los caballeros.

-Silencio -cuando hubo absoluto silencio, Saori preguntó- ¿Por qué le pediste eso, Afrodita?

-Solo se me ocurrió, además, Aldebarán me obligó a cantar "Macho Men"

-XD ¡JAJAJAJAHAHAHAHAAJAJAJAJAJAJAHAHAHAHAJAJAJAJAJA...ETC! XD XD

-Eso hubiera sido digno de verse -dijo un divertido Ikky

-Aldebarán ¿Por que le dijiste a Afrodita que cantara como homo...? -Saori se detuvo- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Es que Camus me pidió que jugara boliche con las casas de los plateados.

-¿¡Así que fueron ustedes!? -rugieron los caballeros plateados.

-Ah -antes de ser fulminado por la mirada de Saori, Camus se defendió- Aioros insistió que conquistara a una amazona.

-¿Entonces no me quieres? ;-;

-Tranquila -la abraza y susurra- Finge estar molesta, solo aproveché la oportunidad para verte¿ok? Recuerda, el sábado.

-Ok -actuado y empujando a Camus- ¡Alejate de mi!

-Aioros, no puedo creerlo de ti. -le dijo Saori en mal improvisado tono melodramático.

-Es que Dohko quería que contara mi primera ves.

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos, los vas a castigar¿verdad? -preguntó emocionado MM

-A ustedes también... -se le cae la peluca a Saori- ¡Maldición! -se la pone como puede- ¡Y no lo olviden! Que no me entere yo que ustedes -le advierte al resto de los caballeros- esten jugando estas cosas o les irá peor que a ellos -a los dorados- Siganme.

- ;-;U

-Que duro -pero una ves que se fueron, Hyoga sugirió- ¿Jugamos la próxima semana?

-¡si! -gritó Seiya - ¿Cuando y donde?

-Nadie te invitó.

- ;-;

Fin del capítulo uno.

Este fic consta de 5 capítulos, solo puede haber 12 caballeros jugando botellita, y ya tengo la lista de los siguientes jugadores, Gracias.

La botella Cap 2¡Que siga el juego! (fecha de publicación aún no establecida)

1.- Hyoga 2.- Shiryu 3.- Seiya (inevitable item) 4.- Ikky 5.- Shun 6.- Marin 7.- Shaina 8.- Jabú 9.- June 10.-Kiki 11.-Spica 12.-Albiore (creo que así se llama, en otros sitios aparece como Daidaros) Proximamente!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos -¡Y sigue el juego!

Advertencia -Casi la misma que la del capítulo anterior pero sin paella, pero como me gusta fastidiar, los caballeros en cuestión están sumamente intoxicados por el alcohol y más con los "chistes" Estas caras nvn y O.O dan la alusión de que tocaron fondo.

Ha pasado una semana desde que los caballeros dorados jugaron a la botellita y, por consiguiente, ganaron un castigo de campeonato...

-...Y eso fue lo que pasó -les chismeaba Shun- Y hasta donde me enteré, Camus SÍ fue tras esa amazona. -.- Es todo un campeón, lo envidio.

-O.O' Cielos, decir que por nuestra culpa castigaron a los dorados -decía pseudo arrepentido Shiryu.

-n.n Dirán SU culpa, yo no hice nada -dijo Hyoga

-Noooo -dijo Ikky entrando con bolsas oscuras- Lo que sea, ya volví.

-Oh que bueno -le dijo Kiki y de inmediato se puso a brincar alrededor de Ikky- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-No molestes renacuajo, esta es una reunión de gente grande.

-Bueno. Eso excluye a Seiya y a Shun -dijo Spica- aunque yo hubiera invitado a unas chavas locas que conoci en la esquina 4ta con...

-Vaya, vaya -dijo Shaina entrando- ¿Tienen una reunión y no invitan?

-Seiya, vas a pagarla caro -le amenazó Marin- desde hoy te prohibo respirar.

-No Marin, eso ya me lo prohibio Saori.

-Además, no sean malas -rogó Shiryu- miren que es muy difícil conseguir algo para alivianarnos y ya nos quieren arruinar la diversión.

-Además -trató de imponerse Jabú- esta reunión es exclusivamente para hombres. ¿no Shun?

-Eso supongo, pero no tiene nada de malo que estén aquí¿O sí?

-Bueno -dijo June tronándose los dedos de las manos- ya que es para hombres...

Sale rápidamente de ahí, seguida de Shaina y Marin, Ikki no se hace esperar y saca varias botellas de las bolsas...

-XD Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, cielos, me pregunto ¿Qué harán esas viejas para arruinarnos la fiesta?

-Dejate de pensar en tonterías hermano de Shun y sirve -lo apresuró Spica.

-Calma, calma -intervino Shiryu- recuerden que no debemos exagerar como los dorados o nos irá igual o peor que a ellos.

-n.n Si, vamos a celebrar.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Kiki.

-o.o¿Qué ocurre?

-Kiki 8D Eres menor de edad, no puedes beber -le dijo Seiya.

-Ustedes tampoco, XD

-¦D Cierto, pero tu no has muerto quien sabe cuantas veces por Athena¿o sí? -le preguntó Hyoga.

-O.o' Pues... no.

-Lo sentimos Kiki, pero no te puedes quedar -sugirió Shun- ¿por que no vas a jugar con Mu?

-¡No es justo! Yo quiero estar en su fiesta.

-Mira Kiki -grito Jabu- aunque llores igual o más que Shun, NO es No.

En eso, vuelven las chicas...acompañadas.

-¡Ah! gritó y brincó Shun al momento que los demás esconden las bebidas- ¡Maestro¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡chin! -masculló Ikky.

- ¡Hola¿Se puede? -dijo en su afeminado tono Misty.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -grito Seiya- 8O ¿Qué haces aquí Misty?

-Las chicas dijeron que iban a tener una reunión, y que con gusto me invitaban -dijo Albiore al tiempo que buscaba un lugar donde sentarse.

-A mi me dijeron lo mismo -Misty se puso en una de sus ridículas poses- son afortunados de que este modelo de belleza se halla interesado en su patética reunión de mojapañales.

-Gracias, pero no aceptamos gay's ¬¬ -le respondió al saludo Spica.

-¡Spica! -le retó el maestro- Es un compañero de armas, por más raro que sea.

Los chicos de Bronce y Spica se reunieron, cuchichearon unos segundos y después volvieron a sus posiciones.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo -anunció Ikky.

-Acordamos que, si participan en la fiesta, no dirán nada de lo que ocurra aquí¿De acuerdo? -sugirió Shun.

-¿No decir nada de lo que ocurra? -interrogó Albiore- expliquen eso.

-Mejor no pregunte maestro.

-¿Lo juran o no? -preguntó impaciente Shiryu

-Va para tí, Misty, ni tu te salvas méndiga mariposa -recalcó Ikky- sales con una lilada y te parto la cara a patadas enfrente de todos.

-De acuerdo -dijo tras reflexionar Albiore- Pero ustedes juren que no atentará contra la integridad del Santuario.

-¡Hecho! -dijeron los "santos de Athena" con los dedos cruzados en la espalda.

- ¡Yupi! -gritó emocionado Misty- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Para empezar, a beber -dijo Ikky repartiendo botellas.

-¡Pero si no tienen ni 18 años cómo...! -gritó Albiore, pero Hyoga lo interrumpió.

-Le advertimos, y ya está bajo juramento. No hay marcha atrás.

-Lo sentimos maestro, pero es la ley de la fiesta -Spica alzó en alto la botella- ¡tomemos hasta delirar!

-Y las chicas se tienen que quitar la máscara -agregó Jabú.

¿¡Qué!? O.O -grito de las chicas y el maestro.

-Ley de la fiesta ¦Þ -les dijo Shun.

-Bueno, pero nos vamos a poner un velo -dijo en un intento de defensa June.

-Vamos -dijo Seiya- no tienen nada que no hayamos visto ya.

pas, tin, crush, plaf, pas, tin, tin, tin, pas, cruash, plaf, tin, tin... Seiya fue golpeado por todos los presentes.

-Se lo merece -afirmación unánime.

-Bien, -Ikky vacía un vaso de agua fría sobre Seiya- ¡Despierta gusano! Vamos a celebrar.

Iniciaron a beber y las incoherencias no se hicieron esperar...

-nvn ¿Saben que le dijo un 3 a un 30?

-No, -interrumpió Seiya- ¿Qué le dijo?

-Para ser como yo, deber ser sin-cero.

-Buuuuu, que chafa -dijo Shiryu.

-Igual XD no le entendí.

-¡Torpe! XD, XD, XD -expresiones de burla para Seiya.

-Vamos, maestro Albiore, diga un chiste -dijo en tono de súplica Shiryu (si, ya está hasta atrás)

-Pues, no, primero tu Spica -dijo Albiore saliendose por la tangente.

-Bueno, uno inocente. Van en un tren un abogado normal, un abogado honesto y Santa Claus, hay un billete de 200 en el piso. De repente pasan por un túnel y cuando salen el billete ya no está.

-Oh no. ¿Ahora como sabremos quién lo agarró?

-No seas baboso Seiya -le dijo Hyoga- pues el abogado.

-Ah -exclamó Kiki- ¿Y cómo supiste?

-Por que los abogados honestos y Santa Claus no existen, eso hasta yo lo sé. Era Hyoga el que se comía las galletas y Seiya era el que entraba por la chimenea.

-XD, XD, XD

-No le entendí.

-Ahora sí, ya me animé. Va un ladrón con algunos de sus amigos, y les cuenta, tras no verse en mucho tiempo, sobre sus hazañas. Entonces les cuenta acerca de que, a la última casa a la que entró, era de un abogado, y le preguntó un amigo "¿Y no se te perdió nada?"

-¡Bravo maestro -lambisconearon Shin y Spica- XD, ja, ja, ja, ja XD

-Oigan¿Y si jugamos botellita? -sugirió Hyoga.

-No entendí.

-¡Si! Juguemos -gritó Ikky y rompió una botella en el piso- Todos o me los echo y desaparezco la evidencia.

-Pero -dijo Kiki- por el juego de la botellita castigaron a mi maestro y a los demás.

- No, fue por lo que hicieron en el juego, el juego es inocente -dijo muy decidido Misty.

-¿Qué puede pasar? -pidio Shun- Juguemos.

Dan la vuelta a la botella vacía, que por cierto, es la misma del capítulo anterior.

Esta empieza a disminuir su velocidad y apunta a ...

- ¡Yahoo! -gritó Seiya.

-¡Me lleva la...! -gritó Ikky.

-Sin maldiciones por favor -Albiore al rescate del buen lenguaje.

-Ikki, ve sin que Saori se entere y quema su peluca, procura inculpar a uno de los dorados, el más cercano. Eso le enseñará a prohibirme respirar.

-Sigo opinando que eres un tarado, pero lo haré.

-Vamos -se levantó Shaina- yo quiero ir a ver.

-yo ¦Þ Creo que he bebido mucho.

En el recinto del Patriarca, Shion está escuchando a Saori que está hable, hable y hable sin parar.

-...y quiero decoraciones nuevas, más griego¿Entiendes cerebro de bambú?

- -.-U Eso creo vie... Señorita Saori.

-También quiero una nueva cama, King size. ¡Mira que tenerme en una cama de piedra!

Aprovechando que Saori estaba absolutamente distraída, puso un encendedor a un lado de Shion y lanzó una pequeña llama sobre la peluca de Saori, la que fue creciendo poco a poco...

-Huele a quemado. O.O' ¡Saori!

-¿Eu? -al ver que su peluca ardía en llamas, Saori gritó como esquizofrénica- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los juerguistas rápidamente volvieron hacia su escondite.

- XD, XD, XD ja, ja, ja...

- O.O Bueno, a seguir jugando -dijo Shiryu- ya quiero mi turno.

Dan vuelta a la botellita de nueva cuenta, y esta se detiene apuntando a...

-Hyoga... -dijo en forma maliciosa Kiki.

-Que sea algo bueno escuincle nvn

-Mmmm... -pensando- Ve al cuarto de baño de Milo, apuesto que se está bañando, y congela la puerta de manera que no escape.

-¡Nah! Eso es muy fácil -se fue tambaleándose Hyoga

-Esto tengo que verlo -dijo Ikky.

Rápidamente todos fueron tras Hyoga, quien entró hasta el cuarto de baño de Milo, que por cierto, estaba muy bien equipado.

- ¡Milo¿Estás aquí?

-¿Quién? -gritó Milo desde la bañera- ¡Aquí estoy Hyoga¿Qué se te ofrece?

- ¡Diamont Dust! -congela la puerta y echa a correr- ¡XD!

-¿Hielo? -al verse atrapado comienza a golpear la puerta- ¡Maldito Hyoga¡$&#"&¡Déjame salir o te cortaré el $&¿Me oíste ¡P!$&° patito!?

-Puf -una vez fuera del alcance de Milo, por supuesto- XD, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... XD

-¡Ya le entendí! jajajaja sincero -todos se le quedan viendo- ¿De qué se ríen todos?

- Cállate -Shun golpea a Seiya y lo manda hasta el sitio de reunión- Sigamos, esto es divertido.

Todos van dentro y empiezan a beber, luego a darle a la botellita...

- No te pases Jabú, recuerda que soy una señorita.

-De hecho, pensaba que podrías hacer algo interesante...

Le susurra algo en el oído a June y... Jabú se ganó una cachetada.

-XD, ja, ja, ja, ja, XD

-Bueno, lo intenté.

-Dejen las estupideces y mejor denle a la botella. -Sugirió Ikky.

El turno tocó a Shun.

- ¡Oh, cielos¿Qué haré Shiryu?

-Ponle esto a Shaka¿Sí?

-¿Esto? -toma los audífonos- De acuerdo¿A qué volumen?

-¡Todo!

Shaka meditaba tranquilamente esa noche, y pudo sentir como Shun se aproximaba, pero no le dio importancia.

Gran error, ya que Shun aprovechó para ponerle los audífonos y encendió el modular con la canción "clavado en un bar" de Maná a toda potencia.

- ¡Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y con decirles que terminó clavado en el techo, como si se tratara de un gato erizado en una alfombra.

Decidieron volver antes de que Shaka los mandara al infierno.

Y una ves de vuelta...

-¡Gira¡Gira¡Gira!

Y se detuvo apuntando a ...

-Yeah! -saltó de gusto Misty- Me toca ordenar. -

-¿A mi? Horror,el horror -dijo Marin.

-Te reto a que cortes en este instante a Aioria, y que le digas que lo dejas por Shaina.

-¡¿Qué?! -escupió Shaina- ¿YA PERDISTE LAS DOS NEURONAS QUE TE QUEDABAN?

-Muy fácil. Vamos a traumar más al tercer traumado del santuario

-Esto va a estar bueno. Llevaré mi cámara.

En la casa de Leo, Aioria hacía un poco de ejercicio antes de dormir, cuando entró Marin con su velo puesto.

-¡Oh! -dijo tratando de parecer un galán- ¡Marin¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Un asuntillo pequeño, nada importante, pero te involucra.

-¿Ah sí¿Qué es¿Una cita¿Una propuesta indecorosa?

-Solo venía a mandarte al diablo y decirte que ahora Shaina es mi amante.

-O.O E-es un chiste bueno¿Verdad?

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? -dirigiéndose a la salida- ¡Shaina¡Ven aquí!

Shaina entró también con su velo y se paró frente a Marin y Aioria y procedió a besar.

-O-O' ¡No puedo creerlo! -se acercó de rodillas con el corazón partido- Por favor, dime que solo es una broma. ;-; Díganme que solo es una broma. ¡Miente si es necesario!

-Vete al demonio Aioria -lo piso Shaina- Mi Marin ya dijo.

Y mientras Aioria las veía alejarse, cayó hecho un ovillo y se comenzó a chupar el dedo; Milo (que por fin pudo salir del baño) lo vio y le preguntó...

-¿Y ahora? -trató de consolarlo- Ya no hay pretexto para que le estés mintiendo.

-Marin no, no, no¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo¡Marin!

-Bah! ¦I Solo pierdo mi tiempo. Tengo que pescar a ese pato desgraciado de Hyoga -pensando- ahora entiendo por qué Ikky siempre le dice cosas con pato, va con su personalidad.

Todos de vuelta...

-Besas muy bien Shaina.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Marin.

-Yo yo grabé todo -Spica levantó de modo triunfal la cámara- a 200 la copia.

-Anótame una -dijo Ikky.

-¿A quien le toca? -preguntó Hyoga.

La botella sigue girando...

-Me toca ordenarle, maestro.

-Bien, Shun ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?

-Maestro Albiore¿Conoce las historias de gangster's?

Tras recuperarse de la golpiza que le propinó Saori, Shion se ponía los últimos vendajes justo cuando entraba Albiore vestido de gabardina larga y tenía una pistola y un celular...

-... ¡No hay mucho tiempo! -dispara y se oyen unos gritos al fondo- ¡Me tienen rodeado! -Sigue disparando y hace como que esquiva algo- ¡Lo sé! Mira, esto es lo que harás, entras al Santuario, y los matas a todos, sobre todo al tarado que está escuchando¡Cielos¡Me rodean¡Debo morir! -se arroja por la ventana- ¡Whaaaaaa¡Huye mientras vivas!

Shion rápidamente tomó lo primero que se halló en su camino, hizo su maleta y echó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo fuera del Santuario y, posiblemente de Grecia, escoltado por las risas de los demás.

-XD Ja, ja, XD ja, ja, ja XD XD ...

-¿Le seguimos? -preguntó Shiryu.

-¡Órale! -grito unánime de todos.

De vuelta al escondite, la botella sigue girando y, se detuvo apuntando a...

-Misty, Misty, Misty, -Spica hizo una mueca siniestra- tu conoces muuuuy bien a Afrodita¿cierto?

-¡Olvídalo¡Yo no voy a besar a ese homosexual!

-O.O XD ja XD ja XD ...

-No es eso. Ni vuelvas a mencionarlo o te usamos de trapeador. Sucede que Afrodita cada noche (cuando duerme) sale hacia sus rosales y se recuesta en ellos, así que lo que harás es quitar TODOS los rosales y plantar cactus. Faltan 10 minutos.

Misty salió rápidamente del escondite, y estos no bien habían tomado un par de tragos cuando se escuchó la carcajada de Misty (XD) y un...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito muy agudo de Afrodita.

-O.O -Y al ver entrar a Misty- XD ja XD ja XD ja...

-¿No que no¡Lo hubieran visto¡Pa' morirse! XDDDDDDDDD

-Bueno, denle que ya son las 10:00 pm. y mi facial lo hago sin excepción a las 11:00pm. -todos se le quedan viendo a June- ¿qué?

La botellita empieza a girar de nueva cuenta, y ahora es el turno de Shaina de ordenar.

-Juégale una muy buena broma a Mu, Kiki.

-En un instante jefa.

Kiki se teletransporta y a los pocos segundos regresa con una Laptop y un celular.

-¿Y eso para qué lo quieres renacuajo? -le preguntó Ikky.

-Ya verán.

Mu, después de cenar, extrañado por la ausencia de Kiki, decidió salir hacia la entrada de su casa para relajarse y ver las estrellas, cuando una turba de chicas lo rodearon, amordazaron y llevaron a la misma velocidad a la que llegaron.

-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -su grito se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche y la polvadera de la corretiza.

-O.O -que fueron hasta la casa de Aries- XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ja.

-¿Qué hiciste enano? -le preguntó Hyoga.

-Mira -les enseña la pantalla de la Laptop- "Caballero dorado del Signo Aries, de veinte años, soltero y sin compromisos, busca chica con fines matrimoniales, soy muy sexy"

-XDDDDDDD ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

-No es tan malo después de todo este juego -dijo Albiore pero agregó- Pero deberíamos detenerlo ya¿no?

-O.O -se miran y tras deliberar 3 segundos- ¡Nah!

-¡Yahoo! -gritó Hyoga- Spica, haz que Shura y Aioros peleen de nuevo.

-Sencillo -Spica se lleva una bolsa de sabritas- ya verán.

En la casa de Sagitario, Shura y Aioros no tenían ocupación alguna, cuando entra Spica y hacen como si hablaran de algo importante.

-¡Insisto que Maslow va terminar siendo el familiar perdido de Wes -dijo Shura sacando de onda a Aioros.

-Ah... O.O ¿De qué demonios estás hablando¿Quién es Wes¿Maslow¿Ese quien es o que se cree¿De que hablas? Y en mexicano por favor -hace como que ve a Spica- Hola¿qué te trae por aquí ...er... como te llames?

-Solo venía a platicar, pero como están ocupados, les traje esto.

Le da la bolsa a Shura, quien ni tardo ni perezoso empezó a devorar su contenido.

-¡Oye¡Déjame una!

-Ok le da la última papita- Toda tuya.

-P... -Aioros se le arroja a Shura y empiezan a pelear- ¡Te comiste MIS papitas¡Y tienes el descaro de dejarme una!

-Creí que no podrías comer solo una.

-¡Shura!

De vuelta al escondite...

-XDDDDDDDD ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no cabe duda que son amigos.

Y cuando la botellita se detuvo...

-Shaina, haz llorar al Ralts de Aldebarán -ordenó Albiore.

-Eso es más fácil que quitarle un dulce a Seiya -afirmó la chica.

-Ja, ja, ja, quitarle un dulce a Seiya -pausa- ¡Oye¡Yo soy Seiya!

-No, eres el Patriarca.

-O.O ¿De verdad?

- XDDDDDDDD botarate.

Como eran cerca de las 11:00 pm, Aldebarán consideró que ya era algo tarde como para seguir jugando ajedrez.

-Mañana continuamos, ya hemos jugado todo el día (si, eso es posible) Pero antes, un gran vaso de leche nos caerá muy bien.

Aldebarán se retira a la cocina y Shaina aprovecha para asustar a Ralts.

-Bien -tomando posición de 2 segundos antes de atacar- ¡Muere!

El Ralts se quedó inmóvil.

-Muuuuy fácil -se lleva una galleta.

Cuando Aldebarán volvió, Ralts seguía inmóvil.

-¿Ralts¿Qué te ocurre?

-O.O' Ralts ;-;' ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALTS!

-O.O Cielos, tranquilo, tranquilo, si tan solo estuviera Seiya para entender a Ralts, ya no llores, tranquilo.

Y de vuelta al escondite...

-Pobre Ralts, ya no te verá de la misma manera Shaina.

-Marin, No confundas la amistad con la diversión.

-Pues a darle a la botella -sugirió Ikky.

La botella empezó a girar, pero no bien había terminado cuando Milo hizo aparición.

-¿Así que están jugando botellita? Le diré a Saori.

-¡Oh no! -Marin vio que le tocaba ordenarle a Jabú- Jabú ¡Tienes que detenerlo!

Milo corría a toda velocidad hacia el recinto de Athena, cuando de pronto.

CRASH

Jabú, por detenerlo de los pies, ocasionó que se estrellara de cara en las escaleras (eso debe doler)

-¡Mugre caballito cornudo¡Suéltame!

De una patada se desprende de Jabú y sigue corriendo a su destino.

-¡Vamos! -todos echando vivas y porras a Jabú- ¡TIENES QUE DETENERLO!

A medio camino de llegar, Jabú, como no tiene la más mínima idea de como detener a Milo, se quita un zapato y se lo arroja certeramente a la cabeza.

-O.O ¡Mugre mocoso¡Recibe mi aguja escarlata!

-¡No la quiero!

Caída ánime de Milo.

-¡Nada podrá detenerme! Los denunciaré y así me levatarán el castigo.

Y justo cuando todos creyeron todo perdido, apareció un Afrodita, aún espinado, quien tacleó sin querer a Milo y, por consiguiente, cayeron ambos a un precipicio.

-¡GERóNIMO!

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Marin cuando volvió Jabú, este hizo la señal de victoria- Bien hecho.

-No quiero arruinar la diversión, pero si no terminamos pronto, se armará la grande.

Y al detenerse la botella...

-¡Ya era hora! -June frotó sus manos- ya tenía ganas de ordenar.

-No exageres, por favor -pidió Shiryu.

-Bueno, bueno, señor discresión -June dijo y comenzó a checar su reloj- Ahorita debe estar en su cita, Shiryu, ve e interrumpe la cita de Camus.

-Bueno, eso suena fácil.

Camus, justo a esa hora, se hallaba besando a Estela, cuando Shiryu para jugando con un modelo de avión de madera, haciendo que estos se detengan.

-Shiryu, no sé cómo te crió Dohko, pero las 11:05 no es una hora apropiada para jugar con un avioncito, y menos en estos sitios.

-Si usted lo dice.

Tan pronto se fue Shiryu, Camus y Estela continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, cuando...

-Uh! -entra Shiryu cantando- Im blue, da da bi, da da ba, da da bi, da da ba...

-¡Shiryu!

Pasan 10 largos minutos.

-¿Shiryu todavía no regresa? -preguntó Seiya.

-Ya volverá, él tiene la llave de mi carro.

Y en efecto, llegó a la casa de Capricornio (si, es el famoso escondite) un gran cubo de hielo que encerraba a Shiryu.

- O.O'

-Creo que fue una mala idea -comentó Shun- ¿Quién sigue?

-Yo. Y te voy a ordenar a ti -dijo Ikky señalando a Seiya.

Todos asintieron ya que Ikki era el único que aun no ordenaba nada.

-Estoy a tu disposición.

-Bien, eso me gusta -Ikky dibujó la sonrisa más siniestra de la noche.

Poco después, en todos los alrededores del Santuario se hacia una llamada general para los caballeros y aprendices.

-Ajuuuuuum -bostezó Saga abrazando aún a su osito de peluche- ¿Qué querrá Saori?

-Eh! -MM aún en pijama y de pistolitas- ¿Y me lo preguntas a mi?

En eso, cuando ya todos estaban reunidos, aparece Sao.. ¡¿Seiya?! O.O'

-Atención -Seiya con una peluca lila, con las zapatillas y el gran y largo vestido blanco de Saori- ¡Caballeros¡Yo soy Saori, la reencarnación de Athena, y si se fijan, no tengo cabello, no me sé depilar, y si supieran qué cosas no...!

Al principio, ver a Seiya disfrazado de Saori fue algo visiblemente grotesco, cuando empezó a hablar, siguió siendo grotesco, pero divertido, pero cuando una silueta apareció detrás de Seiya, se acabó el chiste y todos corrieron.

-¿A donde van? Yo no muerdo, bueno, tal ves si...

-¡SEIYA! -gritó una enardecida Saori.

- O.O' -U Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hola Saori...

Censurado por un exceso de violencia que sobrepasa los límites que permite la clasificación, y los míos, ya que ni yo sé como torturaría Saori a Seiya a eso de las 11:30 pm.

-XD lo mejor será deshacernos de esto.

Ikki agarra la botella y la arroja con todas sus fuerzas.

-Y recuerden -les recordó Shun- Ni una palabra, o estarán implicados.

-Bueno, aunque no puedo negar que me divertí -admitió Albiore.

-Lo mismo digo yo -agregó Misty.

Mientras, debajo del mar, un caballero recogió la botella que acabara de llegar.

-¿A sí que por esta botella castigaron a Saga? Jejeje

Próximo capítulo -Bajo del mar botellita se va a jugar.

Agradecimiento a estas personas

Sensual Falcon, Rossi, Beledien, Abby Lockhart1, Kurai Neko, Megumi, Gabbiani, Soul Knight, Lunawood, The Inocent Shinigami, Yahg-Tao y Guerrera Lunar. Y a las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo uno versión editada uno. Gracias y pasen un buen día.

El Dr. Maslow es un personaje de mi hermana, que sale en el fic "atado a ti" en la sección de Pokémon. Ralts es un pokémon que sale en el fic "las mascotas del zodiaco" y es la mascota de Aldebarán. 


	3. Chapter 3

El juego de la botellita (reloaded) 

Nota inicial - Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 3 - Bajo el mar la botellita van a jugar (Reloaded)

Kanon tomó la botella y se dirigió a toda prisa al Pilar del Atlántico Norte, donde estuvieran reunidas las marinas discutiendo acerca de qué hacer en su día libre (histórico, ya que los "dioses" no les dan vacaciones)

-¡Hey todos! -dijo Kanon cuando terminó de subir llas escaleras- ¡Miren lo que hallé!

-¿La botella que le robaste a Julián? -le preguntó Thetis

-¿Dinero? -dijo despertando de su somnolencia Sorrento.

-¿Chicas? -brinco de desesperación Issac.

-¿Tu cerebro? -Bian a la defensiva

-¿Una forma de que la autora deje de hacernos decir estupideces y podamos terminar el fic de una ves por todas? -preguntó hacia los lectores Eo.

Kanon se cayó al estilo anime.

-¡No! -gritó Kanon luego de volver a subir las escaleras- Se trata de la botella con la que han jugado mi hermano y esa bola de zonzos.

-Pero Kanon ¿acaso no es peligroso? -aventuró Thetis- Digo, todos salieron castigados ¿no?

-Así es, pero eso les pasó por brutos -Kanon pone la botella en medio de ellos- ahora ¿quién se apunta?

Las marinas hicieron reunión privada, (o sea, yo ni en cuenta) y tras un par de SI, NO, decidieron que era más divertido hacer las cosas que tal vez nunca más podrán hacer usando de excusa la botella.

-Bien, pero lejos de Julian o estaremos en verdaderos problemas -sugirió Sorrento.

Y tras una expresión de alegría, todos se dirigieron al Pilar del Atlántico Sur.

-Bien, bien -dijo Kanon una vez que todos forrmaron un semi-círculo- ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Todos pasearon su mirada, y en vista de que nadie tuviera el valor...

-¿Qué tal Thetis? -dijo Eo- Al fin que las damas son primero.

-¡Al diablo! -dijo Thetis dándole la botella- TU primero por bocón.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA XD -se soltaron a carcajadas una ves que empezó a girar la botella- xD

-¡Síganle y los haré carnitas a todos! -gritó Eo- ¡Y va para ti también autora! ò.ó

La botellita se detuvo señalando a ...

-¿Lo ves Thetis? Las damas son primero.

-¡Ya! -Thetis frunció el seño- Di lo que sea.

El general de Scyla fijó su mirada en el cielo de agua por un momento, después se fue para volver con unos extraños paquetes...

-Ve a la piscina de Julián y...

Mientras, Julián se preparaba para un buen chapuzón en su piscina privada, y subió a la parte más alta del lugar, pero cuando cayó al "agua"...

¡PLACK!

- ¡Gah! -véase a Julián atrapado dentro de una enorme gelatina- ¡gauiiiiiiio!

-¡ XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡ XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!

-Vámonos antes de que nos eche la paleta xD -cuchicheó Kanon huyendo a toda velocidad con los demás.

Y volviendo al Pilar...

- XD esa estuvo buena, pero no mejor que lo que YO tengo planeado.

Todos los presentes soltaron sus ultimas carcajadas mientras Bian daba giro a la botella...

-Oye Kanon -preguntó Sorrento algo consternado- ¿y si nos pesca Julian?

-Oye, si no se ha dado cuenta de que Saori le pone el cuerno¿crees que se entere que estamos jugando?

Mientras, con Julián (después de haberse librado de la mortifera gelatina), bueno, él está arreglando asuntos personales...

-... con todo mi amor, Julian... -Julián relee lo que escribió, pero arranca la hoja y la tira- ¡No! Rayos, solo me queda una hoja, bien -saca de una cómoda su diario- no tengo más -empieza a escribir de una de sus páginas-Mmm... un buen final... Eternamente tuyo, Juliancito -dobla la hoja y la pega con un beso- MUACK -abre una ventana- ¡Guardia!

Al instante uno de los generales llega...

-¿Habló Señor?

-Si, quiero que lleves esto donde Dragon dell Mar y que se lo entregue a Saori XD Saori...

- ..' Er... si señor. -pensando en voz alta- Ahora es un perfecto estúpido.

Y tan pronto salió de la vista de Julián...

-Veamos ahora que escribió -leyendo lo que escribió Julian- Oooorale XD

Y de vuelta con los juerguistas...

- XD ¡basta¡basta! Le toca a Issac -gritó entre carcajadas Thetis.

El mencionado, sosteniendose e intentando acabar con la risa, da vuelta a la botella y esta apunta a Kanon.

-¡Me lleva la...!

-Kanon, Kanon¿qué haremos contigo? No es bueno decir malas palabras.

- O.O pues...

En ese instante, llega el soldado.

-Disculpe, "Dragon de Mar", pero xD el señor XDDDDD el señor Julian desea que le entregue esto,, Puff, xDDD a Saori. XDDDDD

-De acuerdo -Kanon toma la carta- ahora desaparece.

El guardia se alejó riéndose como hiena, y a Sorrento se le ocurre que...

-¡Eso es Kanon! Lee la carta.

-No quieren oirla. ¬¬U -Kanon hizo ademán de destruirla.

- ¡NO! -todas las marinas comenzaron a hacer bulla- ¡QUE LA LEA¡QUE LA LEA!

-Bueno, pero no se arrepientan. -empieza a leer- Querida Saori, mi algodoncito de azucar griage...

-¿Griage? -preguntó Bian- ¿Qué no se dice griego?

-El estúpido quiere impresionar a la loca -dijo Thetis- No la conozco en persona, pero estoy segura de que caerá.

- puff XD XD XD XD XD jajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajaja...

El general marino continuó la lectura de la carta que hizo que más de uno corriera al baño...

-Y el viento soplará -Kanon se tapó la boca tratando de evitar la carcajada, y prosiguió la lectura- ... eternamente tuyo, Juliancito -arruga la hoja y la tira- xD jajajajaja...

- xD jajajaja, se la baña el jefe, ya ni la hace.

-Silencio Thetis, esto es parte de su diario.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Sorrento¿Cómo demonios sabía que era parte del diario?

-Bien, chicos, es mi turno.

Kanon hizo girar la botella con gran fuerza, y esta finalmente se detuvo frente a Sorrento.

-Sorrento, quiero que toques "Where is the love?" con tu flauta.

-¡Al instante!

Y lo que parecía imposible, se realizó. Sorrento interpretó muy bien la pieza al punto que todos se pusieron a bailar y hasta se les unió Justine Timberkale y Los Blacks Eyes Plays, pero...

- ¡Hola chicos!

Apareció la amenaza andante.

-¡SEIYA!

Todos los personajes ajenos al anime escaparon al escuchar la voz de este nefasto personaje.

-¡Equipo, alineación Concha de Mar! -Kanon toma la botella y da las inndicaciones- 33, 5, 17¡UP, UP, UP!

De inmediato Eo y Bian taclean a Seiya y los demás corren!

-¡Esperen! -Seiya se levanta y los sigue- ¡YYo también juego!

Y como en un juego real de foot ball, se formaron los equipos y corrieron hasta el templo de Poseidon...

-¡¡¡Ahi van!!! -gritó uno de los guardias.

-¡Juguemos también! -los demás se agregaron a las filas y comenzaron a taclear a Seiya e intentaron derribar a las marinas.

Era tanta la euforia, que olvidaron que estaban huyendo de Seiya y empezaron a jugar.

-¡La tengo, la tengo!

El general de Kraquen estuvo a punto de atrapar la botella tras el lanzamiento, pero esta se pasó de largo y golpeó a Seiya, haciendo que este cayera y manchara el piso con su sangre (no se murió, por desgracia ¬.¬#) y de inmediato Thetis tomó la botella.

-Touch down! -salta para arrojar la botella- ¡Yeah!

Para su lástima, la botella golpeó el pie de Julián, quien la hacía de espectador.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGTH! -Julián apaga su aullido de dolor y se soba el pie- ¡DUELEE, DUELE! -y casi al instante se levantó sumamente furioso e invocó a la armadura de Poseidón- ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE EMPEZÓ?!

-¡Fue Seiya! -Kanon lo agarra y lo arroja a sus pies- es él quien desvía las cartas que le mandas a Saori y el que llena tus autos de pintura.

-¡Seiya! -Lo levanta con el tridente- ¿Así que fuiste tu?

- XD -nótese la felicidad de la inconciencia de Seiya.

-Bien, como es nuestro día libre, nos vamos -Kanon y las demás marinas huyen en desbandada- ¡Cuídese jefe!

Y un par de horas después, en un pequeño bar de Atenas...

-...Y eso fue lo que pasó. Saga, yo pago las bebidas esta vez.

-Kanon, me has contado historias estúpidas, -Saga agarra su bebida- pero esta se llevó el premio.

Kanon bajó la cabeza derrotado al saber que Saga no creería lo que pasó, y se dispuso a beber, cuando se les acerca Issac...

-Oye Kanon¿Qué le hago a la botella?

PUFF

Y Kanon escupió su bebida sobre Saga.

-Ya existen las servilletas ¬¬ -Saga tomó una y se limpió el rostro- Tarado.

-Ustedes también? -Ikky le arrebata la botellla- es hora de deshacerse de esto de una vez por todas -Ikky sale, toma impulso y la arroja con todas sus fuerzas- listo, ya no veremos a ese instrumento del mal.

-Issac, estoy muy decepcionado de ti. -dijo Camus con su típico aire de seriedad.

- ;-; Sí, maestro.

Mientras, en las regiones heladas de Asgard...

-Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -Alberich sonrió maliciosamente, y, tomando la botella, corrió rápidamente hasta el castillo del Valhalla...

¡Hola! Este capítulo va dedicado a muchas personas, entre ellas Sadick y Anto-Chan, suerte y hasta el prox cap!!!!!


End file.
